


First Day of School

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are three years old and its their first day of preschool. Danny gets a little parental anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is part of my Living Happily Ever After series , which I will be updating two chapters for, tomorrow, but I wanted to submit this one as my second submission for the awesome operation tonic water, enjoy. My first submission "Baby Names" is also a part of this Dandy universe. Thanks as always goes to my awesome beta robinbrowneyes1975, follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175.

"You guys got everything: your snacks, your toys?" Danny asked as he stood in front of the twins.

"Yes, Daddy," Chloe said exasperated. This was the third time her father had asked the question. Robbie just nodded as he held his sisters hand.

At three years old Chloe was already so precocious. On the twins third birthday, she'd announced that the only gift she wanted was to go to school then quickly amended that request by adding some new dresses and shoes, along with a new doll. She was her mother’s daughter alright, stubborn to a T. She also had her father’s impatience for trivial things, like when her mother went on a rant about what some actress had done fashion wise with her daughter had been stolen from something she'd done with Chloe.

Chloe's interest lay with her favorite cartoons, especially the Disney princesses, of which Elsa, from Frozen was her favorite. In fact she loved the movie so much she would make her twin brother reenact scenes from the movie with her. Robbie doted on his sister, so he would play along, except when she'd try to dress him up to play a female role, like Anna, Elsa's sister. That was when he would put his foot down and go play with his Legos. At three years old Robbie had a keen sense and eye for detail and would spend hours quietly playing and building with his Legos. Chloe would sometimes help, but get bored and go play with her dolls.

Though the twins had different interest, one would never stray far from the other. They were very close, and when it came to the playground, they would always have the other’s back, if another kid said something mean. Or if someone tried to push Robbie, who was such a sensitive sweetheart, around, Chloe would immediately jump in to protect her twin brother.

"Mommy!" Robbie and Chloe yelled a smile on their faces as Mindy rushed over. She was dressed in scrubs.

"Oh thank God, I made it in time. Look at my babies all ready for school," Mindy said, hugging the twins. She'd been on call at the hospital overnight, and planned to meet Danny at the twins’ new preschool when she was done. Even though she was exhausted she didn't want to miss their first day of school.

"Yeah, they're gonna let them into the classroom in a few minutes. How was your night?" Danny asked, giving his wife a quick kiss.

"We'll talk about that later, I want pictures!" Mindy said, handing her phone to Danny to snap pictures of her with the twins. She would have snapped a dozen or so at home, if she'd been there. She knew Danny probably was too focused on getting them fed and ready, to take any pictures, so now was her chance.

"Ok. How does this thing even work?" Danny asked, frustrated as he tried to work his wife's camera phone.

"Danny, I've had that phone for two years, and I've shown you how to use it a dozen times, how have you not figured it out by now?" Mindy said, annoyed.

"There's just too many buttons…." Danny said, getting even more frustrated.

"I've got it Dr.C. Why don't you get in the picture?" Morgan asked, suddenly appearing.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, confused.

"I tagged along with Dr. L. As their godfather, I couldn't miss their first day of school, now, could I?" Morgan asked.

"For the last time, Morgan, you're not their Godfather. Richie and Rishi are," Danny said, but Morgan just hushed him and pushed him towards his family. Morgan snapped a couple of pictures of the little family. Then at Mindy's request, pictures of the twins together by themselves and then a couple with the twins individually.

"Alright, children, it’s time to go inside," A woman, one of the teachers said.

Chloe and Robbie started to walk in the direction of their classroom when Danny stopped them.

"Hold on for a second. I just want you two to know that Mommy and I love you and that we hope you have a great day. And if either of you get scared, or wanna go home for any reason, she or I will come and pick you up and we'll try this again tomorrow, okay?" Danny asked, stooping down to talk to the twins at their eye level.

"We'll be okay, Daddy. I'll take care of Robbie, just like I promised," Chloe said, patting her dad reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I know you will sweetheart," Danny said with a half smile, standing up.

"I love you," Mindy said, giving them one last hug.

The twins then joined the other kids and walked into the classroom. Mindy turned to Danny who was rubbing his eyes.

"Danny, are you crying?"

"No, I just got a little, a little dust in my eye, that's all."

"Aw, Babe, it's okay. They'll be okay. They'll have each other. And I'll be back to pick them up in three hours," Mindy said, comforting her husband.

"I know, it's just that we're leaving our babies with strangers. What if Chlo comes back with gum in her hair, or Robbie catches a bug from some snot-nosed kid? We don't know who those other kids in there are," Danny said.

"Babe, come on, we checked out this school extensively before we enrolled them. They'll be okay. I need you to focus right now. You asked me how my night was earlier and there's something I want to talk to you about," Mindy said with a serious tone as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Okay," Danny said snapping out of his parental anxiety over the twins.

"During my last delivery, I realized something, holding that new born baby and seeing the joy on the parents’ faces. With the twins being older, I've been thinking," Mindy said.

"Thinking about what?" Danny asked as they stood in front of his car.

"I think I'm ready to start trying for another baby now. I know we said we'd wait until the twins started kindergarten, and I never thought I'd say this, but I miss everything that comes with having a baby in the house. I know Chloe wants a sister. If we have a girl she'll stop trying to dress up Robbie like one."

"Okay," Danny said, but Mindy continued to talk.

"Plus, we just moved into the new place. The twins have their own rooms already, and we do have a spare bedroom that could serve as a nursery...wait, did you just say okay?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, let’s do it. Let’s have another baby, or rather a third baby," Danny said with a smile.

"Danny, are you sure?" Mindy asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, I love Robbie and Chloe. They're amazing kids, but, we always said we'd have at least three. Why not start now? I can't wait to see what the next one will be like," Danny said pulling her closer to him and passionately kissing her.

"Can I be the godfather?"

"Dammit, Morgan, will you quit doing that, and maybe." Danny said when Morgan again appeared out of nowhere.

"Morgan, I know I promised you a ride back, but Danny and I have some things to attend to, so you'll have to take the train back," Mindy said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh come on, you promised! Oh, oh I get it, you guys are gonna go get started on baby number three. I get it," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows as he noted Mindy's flushed appearance and Danny's heavy breathing.

"Ew, Morgan, that's, stop that, get your mind out of the gutter. We're going to go home and , yeah, we're just going home," Mindy said, quickly making her way to the front passenger side of Danny's car and getting in. Danny got in the car too, shaking his head as Morgan gave them two thumbs up with a knowing smile.

"So, with minimal traffic, we'll have about an hour before I have to go into work," Danny said, as he put his seat belt on.

"Stop calculating and just drive, Danny!" Mindy said, wishing they were already back at their house in their bedroom. Who knew making a baby would be so hot, especially when planned? They hadn't planned the twins, but they were a welcome surprise.

As Danny drove, Mindy thought about all the wonderful changes another member of their little family would bring. She couldn't wait to feel that new baby growing inside of her, or for the moment she'd be able to hold that child in her arms. They still had all of Chloe and Robbie's baby stuff, but there were just so many new fashions, she would still need to buy some new stuff. She couldn't very well have her new baby in clothing from two years ago.

Danny couldn't help but think that if they had another girl she would have him wrapped around her little finger, just like Chloe did. Or if it was another boy, he imagined taking him with Robbie to baseball games, while Chloe and Mindy had their spa days. Whether a boy or a girl, Danny couldn't wait to relive the journey of having a baby all over again with his wife and best friend.


End file.
